the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Maximilian 5. (Konge af Bacchien)
Maximilian Alexander Sieghard von und zu Wittelsbach (født 17. Therminus 228 5E), ''også kendt under sit epitet Maximilian den Stålfaste eller blot Maximilian d.5, er den nuværende konge og kürfyrste af Bacchien og er en af de mægtigste mænd i Imperiet. Han har regeret siden 260 5E som konge af Bacchien, og i årene fra sin fars første hjerteanfald til hans død hjalp Maximilian ham meget med at styre Bacchien, og regerede over grevskabet Wittelsbach, som er traditionen for de Wittelsbachske kronprinser af Bacchien. Han har med hjælp fra sine brødre prins Albrecht "den Ældre" og Prins Johann, deres søster Hertuginde Amanda, deres halvbror Horst den Høje, deres farbrødre Primark Valerius og Prins Philip Burhardt samt Maximilians børn fået Bacchien op til hægterne igen som en stormagt efter den seneste Imperielske borgerkrig og hans fars skadelige og inkompetente regeringstid. Ungdom Maximilian blev født d. 17 Therminus i år 228 5E på borgen Starnberg i det sydlige Bacchien. Han var den anden søn af Kong Albert d.5, og voksede op på slottet Wittelsburg. Maximilian blev sat til siden for sin storebror Ludwig (''f. 1. Aperius 227 5E - 18 Floreus 244 5E), da deres far havde udset Ludwig til at skulle være den næste kejser, og fokuserede derfor meget af sin tid og mange af de bedste underviser på Ludwig. Dette betød at Maximilian blev undervist sammen med sine brødre, som han lærte at arbejde godt sammen med. I 244 5E døde Ludwig den Ældre, og Maximilian blev udnævnt som Kronprins af Bacchien og blev dermed også greve af Wittelsbach. Selvom hans far insisterede på han skulle have ene undervisning, krævede Maximilian at han forsat blev undervist sammen med sine brødre. I 251 5E blev han gift med Margrete af Carpathia, og i 252 5E blev hans første barn Alexandra opkaldt efter Maximilians mor, født, og året efter blev hans første søn kronprins Wilhelm født. Tiden som Regent I 254 5E fik Albert d.5 et hjerteanfald, som han overlevede men var svækket af, så han tilkaldte Maximilian, der skulle hjælpe ham med at regerer. I starten var Maximilian passiv, men efter et års tid, som han havde brugt på at forstå det spil, der foregik i de bacchiske hof, begyndte han at tage mere og mere styring. Han sørgede for at skille sig af med mange indflydelserige politikere, adelige og rådgivere og erstatte dem med brødre og andre nære familiemedlemmer og venner. Det lykkedes for ham i så stor grad at i 258 5E at hans far praktisk talt bare var en kransekage figur, mens han selv var den fungerende konge. Konge af Bacchien Under Midsommer-festen i 260 5E fik Albert d.5 et hjerteanfald igen, som han døde af. Dagen efter blev Maximilian udnævnt til Konge af Bacchien, og en måned senere blev han kronet af Ærkeprimark Victoria II i Kathedrale des Heiligen Sigmar. Den Wittelsbachske Fejde De første år af Maximilians regeringstid mindede meget om de forgangende år. Han samlede magten omkring ham selv og sine familiemedlemmer. Men blot 4 år senere opstod der konflikter, da Storhertug Lothar "den Gamle" von Wittelsbach, der regerede over store dele af det sydlige Bacchien, døde uden nogle børn eller udnævnt arving, dette udløste den Wittelsbachske Fejde. Her kæmpede Maximilian, der mente storhertugdømmet tilfaldt ham, mod Uriel af Kempten, der var grandnevø til Lothar den Gamle, og var fra en fjern gren af Wittelsbach dynastiet, som ikke havde fået mere magt da Maximilian centraliserede magten omkring Wittelsbach slægten. Konflikten varede 3 år og sluttede med at Uriel blev hængt for landsforræderi og Maximilian blev storhertug af Gross-Ostall. Efter denne konflikt havde Maximilian etableret sig som Wittelsbach-dynastiet og Bacchien ubestridste leder. De Grå Byer For yderligere at øge sin kontrol over i de Bacchiske provinser og styrke Bacchiens position i Imperiet, begyndte Maximilian at opfører en række nye byer, der alle var mindre fæstninger, lidt i stil med de dværgske karaker, rundt omkring i Bacchien hovedsagligt omkring kongerigets grænser. Han hyrede mange dygtige håndværker, arkitekter og militære ingeniører fra hele Imperiet, men også dværge, der skulle hjælpe ham med at udfører hans byggeprojekter. Indtil videre er der blevet opført 3 af disse fort, kaldet Grå Byer, og der er yderligere 5 under opførsel. De har dog kostet store summer og lang tid at opfører. Maximilian i krig Maximilian har åbent ført en anti-krig politik, som dog på ingen måde har forhindret ham i at føre krig. Han har deltaget aktivt i Femårskrigen, den Hellige March og den Tredje Tileanske Krig. Endvidere har han også hjulpet andre lande i krig ved at sende dem våben, penge og militære rådgivere. Mest bemærkelsesværdigt i Niårskrigen, hvor en hel bacchisk armee, ledet af Maximilian selv, af uansagelige årsager var på en træningsopgave ved et carpatisk fort, der var under belejring af tevinterske tropper, som Maximilians tropper angreb ved en fejl, da de misfortod dem som skydeskiver. Personlighed Maximilian d.5 er en stærkt dominerende og bombastisk skikkelse. Han er berømt for sin urokkelige viljefasthed og udprægede svaghed for storhed og ekstravagance. Hans kærlighed til Bacchien er uudtømmelig, om end det gælder landets mest sprudlende og monumentale sider. Han har ingen synderlig interesse i administration, konkrete politikker og de mennesker, det kommer til at berøre, men drages i stedet af pragtfuld kunst, svulmende historier og historiens store forløb. Alt andet har han rigeligt med folk til at tilse og håndtere. Ligesom sin far har han en forkærlighed for overdådighed, dog er han alngt fra så manipulerbar som hans far var. Maximilian ved tydeligt hvad hans mål er: at maksimere sit dynastis politiske magt og prestige. Han er utrætteligt ambitiøs og forbløffende udspekuleret i sin bestræbelse på at nå det. Selvom hans taktiske evner ikke er formidable, hans viden om forvaltning så godt som ikke-eksisterende og at hans overmod ofte tager over har han ved at omgive sig de rigtige mennesker og se på de store linjer formået at lede Bacchien ind i en opgangstid og forstørre sin slægts i forvejen fænomenale rigdom og politiske indflydelse betragteligt. Regeringsstil Maximilians familie er enorm og spækket med store begavelser af enhver art, der er behændigt er i stand til at styre de taktiske detaljer, administerer kongeriget og influere kongens opmærksomhed, men formelt udspiller alt sig med rituel præcision med maximilian som midtpunkt. Kun få har sagt den bydende, dominerende konge åben imod og beholdt bare skyggen af politisk indflydelse. Selvom han er pralende, selvhøjtidelig, dominerende og tilbøjelig til at behandle de fleste af lavere social status som enten tjenestefolk eller husdyr, har de fleste af hans familiemedlemmer svært ved ikke at holde af den buldrende, opblæste og karismatiske patriak. Forhold Våbenskjold Maximilians våbenskjold, der pryder hans personlige garde og bannerne i hans tronsal. Våbenskjoldet holdes oppe af to løver, der symboliserer Maximilians styrke som en hersker og konge. Selve våbenskjoldet består af fem motiver. I det øverste højre hjørne ses den Wittelsbachske løve, som symbol på hans afstamning og kontrol over borgen Wittelsbach. Lige under denne er den bacchiske blå drage, der viser at Maximilian er den retmæssige konge af Bacchien. I midten er de bacchiske blå og hvide rumber, som symboliserer Maximilians kontrol over det bacchiske land, og at han stammer fra dette område. Den venstre side består af våbenskjoldende for Swabia (nederst), som Maximilian gør krav på fra sin mors side, som var grantante til den nuværende regent, og Gross-Ostall, som Maximilian fik kontrol over efter den Wittelsbachske borgerkrig. Category:Bacchien Category:Wittelsbach Category:Regent Category:Adelig Category:Imperiet Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Kejserlige Fyrster Category:Kejserlige Kurfyrster